2011 World U-17 Hockey Challenge
The 2011 World Under-17 Hockey Challenge was an ice hockey tournament held in Winnipeg and Portage la Prairie, Manitoba, Canada between December 29, 2010 and January 4, 2011. The World Under-17 Hockey Challenge is held by Hockey Canada annually to showcase young hockey talent from across Canada and other strong hockey countries. The primary venues used for the tournament were theIceplex in Winnipeg and the PCU Centre in Portage la Prairie. The semi-final and medal games were played at the MTS Centre. Team Ontario captured the gold medal with a 5-3 victory over Team USA in front of a record crowd of 12,060 at the MTS Centre on January 4. Team Pacific (British Columbia & Alberta) claimed the bronze medal. Challenge results Preliminary round Group A Results Atlantic | score = 3–9 | team2 = Quebec | attendance = 502 }} | score = 2–5 | team2 = | attendance = }} | score = 4–1 | team2 = | attendance = 487 }} Quebec | score = 6–4 | team2 = | attendance =712 }} Quebec | score = 5–3 | team2 = | attendance = }} | score = 3–4 | team2 = Atlantic | attendance = 638 }} Atlantic | score = 1–12 | team2 = | attendance = }} | score = 1–3 | team2 = | attendance = 503 }} | score = 2–7 | team2 = Atlantic | attendance = 466 }} | score = 5–2 | team2 = Quebec | attendance = }} Group B Results | score = 1–7 | team2 = Ontario | attendance = 689 }} West | score = 2–5 | team2 = Pacific | attendance = }} Pacific | score = 3–2 | team2 = | attendance = }} | score = 0–5 | team2 = Ontario | attendance = }} Pacific | score = 7–3 | team2 = | attendance = 421 }} | score = 2–5 | team2 = West | attendance = }} | score = 1–4 | team2 = | attendance = 446 }} Ontario | score = 4–3 | team2 = West | attendance = }} Ontario | score = 4–2 | team2 = Pacific | attendance = 1182 }} West | score = 4–1 | team2 = | attendance = }} Final round ' | RD1-score1='6*' | RD1-seed2=B2 | RD1-team2= Pacific | RD1-score2=5 | RD1-seed3=B1 | RD1-team3=' Ontario' | RD1-score3='2*' | RD1-seed4=A2 | RD1-team4= Quebec | RD1-score4=1 | RD2-seed1=SF1 | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1=3 | RD2-seed2=SF2 | RD2-team2=' Ontario' | RD2-score2='5' }} * Decided in overtime. Semifinals Pacific | score = 5–6 (OT) | team2 = | attendance = }} Quebec | score = 1–2 (OT) | team2 = Ontario | attendance = }} 9th place game | score = 5–8 | team2 = | attendance = 394 }} 7th place game | score = 4–5 | team2 = | attendance = }} 5th place game West | score = 1–2 | team2 = Atlantic | attendance = 888 }} Bronze medal game Quebec | score = 4–5 (OT) | team2 = Pacific | attendance = }} Gold medal game Ontario | score = 5–3 | team2 = | attendance = 12,060 }} Final standings References External links *http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php?ci_id=74637&la_id=1 Category:2011 in ice hockey